Intense Gamer plus Chocolate addict equals love
by rainbowlovertechno
Summary: Matt the sexy gamer meets Mello. The new kid who he mistook for a girl. Mello likes seeing Matt get mad...But you know out of love. ;   M/M   lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, first story on here. Be patient. Im not the fastest updater but I WILL try so. YAY. :]

Just a heads up when ever you see text like _this. _Its whoever characters thoughts. Im not sure if I should do mello's view too. And by the way Matt talks to him self in his mind. Just getting that out there so your not confused.

This story will have a lot of cussing. Matt's just a potty mouth sorry. :P

A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Not Matt, not Mello. Or any of the characters They are the characters of DeathNote. And I don't own the PSP, _Ridge Racer, or kingdom hearts _ether. Kae? Kae.

Now that, thats settled. On to the story 3

••••••••••

_Matt's_ **POV**

••••••••••

Matt (_M-at-t) _: Gamer, Geek, potty mouth. The person everyone looks at cause he wears yellow googles everywhere. The person everyone copies from during class. The geek thats sexy as hell, but has no friends cause he's always playing his PSP.

Matt walks down the hall, head down staring at his game. Not minding anyone he walks into, because everyone knows to get out of his way. Anyone that challenges him, get his ass kicked. Even though he's a gamer. He knows how to kick some serious butt. Just saying. He walks into his first class, stoned out of his mind. What? Its more entertaining playing games when you are. Don't judge him. He sits in his seat. The one in the very back on the left hand side so the teacher won't see him playing his game. It doesn't matter anyway, they know. They just don't care because he has all A's. Getting into a really intense battle the teacher interrupts.

"Matt please pay attention, I have some important news." Rolling his eyes he pauses his game and looks up. Leaning on his elbow, he looks up to the teacher with lazy eyes. His names Mr. Conway, he's middle aged and balding pretty bad. But he does those stupid ass comb overs. It just looks nasty. Right now he's saying something but Matt's just not paying attention. Fidgeting because he wants to get back to his game. Then all of a sudden, a teen walks in wearing. ALL LEATHER. Matt's mouth dropped. The person had blonde hair that went to their shoulders and bangs. And the hugest, brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. They were wearing a leather vest that almost showed their navel. And TIGHT, leather pants. Matt was lost in this person he had never seen before.

_Oh my god. Who is that? I will so not play Kingdom Hearts for a week just to go out with that... Chhh. Yeah right. I could never grow the balls to ask her... Oh wait Mr. Conways introducing her.._

"Class this is Mello."

_Thats a pretty cool name, it suits her. But not her outfit. LOL. _(A/N yes Matt speaks "text", in his head)

"Mello, would you like to introduce yourself? And maybe tell a bit about yourself as well." Matt leaned in to hear Mello.

"Hello, I'm Mello. And I'm a guy so stop gawking at me like that you assholes." Mello said in a very deep and definitely not girlie voice, and gave them all glares. Matt froze, and turned his gaze. Just like every other male in the class that was drooling over the apparently not girl, guy. All the girls just snickered.

_Holly mother of shit.. She's a he! Shit man stop staring. Yeah thats better. Look at the floor. Way more interesting then that sexy man standing at the front..HEY. Stop it matt. Its a guy. Guys can't be sexy. But he kind of is...NO. Stop. Maybe just one more look. Oh god he's staring at me. AH! OMG. Okay there. The floor looks quite nice today. Oh god I think I'm blushing. Kill me now please. I think its PSP time. Yes, good ole' stress reliever PSP. Thank god._

Mello was in fact looking at Matt. Because he just stood out. Wearing a black and white stripped shirt and skinny blue jeans with combat boots, and those goggles. With bright red RED hair. And for the obvious that he was just so cute and adorable when he blushes. Mr. Conway interrupted this.

"Mello you can sit over there in the back by...

Matt's eyes bugged out but not taking his eyes off the PSP, There were only two empty seats. One next to this weird kid named Near, thats always twirling his hair. In the back. Then of course Matt.

_Please don't say Matt. Please don't say Matt. Please don't say Matt. Please don't say Matt. Please don't say Matt. Okay he's not gonna say Matt. Just calm down, and just play the game. X, Square, Circle, left, right..._

_..._Matt"

_Haha, he said Nea...Oh shitttttt. He said MATT. No no no no no._

"Who's Matt?" Mello said with his deep voice.

"The one in the back, with the game boy and goggles...He's a weird one, sorry." The last part he whispered to Mello. Mello smirked and gracefully walked over to the seat next to Matt. He non chalantly brushed his hand against Matt's arm, just to see him freak out because Mello could tell how stiff and nervous he was. He was quite entertained with the results.

_Ahh, I can hear him walking over here...Just don't pay attention. Just play the game. Up, down, square, triangle, triangle, X, tri...oh shit he touched my arm. Oh even more shit, my PSP!_

Matt's PSP dropped to the ground with a crash. Everyone looked at him. (A/N I imagine that when his PSP drops, its like one of those intense slow motion parts, where their yelling NOOOO really deep and slow, it just make me laugh) He reached down fast and picked it up, examining it to make sure nothing had broken. It was good, but he had lost the battle he was in at the moment. He was freaking out inside. He had never, and I mean NEVER dropped his baby. He treated his PSP like gold.

_Holy hell. What the fuck I dropped my baby. I think im gonna cry. Okay...Good its not broken. How can this guy just waltz up in here and jack with my head AND my PSP. What the fuck is going on. Everyone is looking at me...great. I guess it made a loud sound or something._

"Sorry." Matt said quietly to the teacher and the class and turned his attention back to his PSP.

Mello chuckled at this. And smiled. He wanted to see what was behind those goggles. Cause he thought this nervous guy playing video games during class was just plain sexy. Yes, Mello is gay. (Just getting that out there)

_Damn. He's Laughing at me...What a dick. Doesn't he know that this PSP is my life. No of course he doesn't he just got here. GAH. Think a little Matt._

And saved by the bell was Matt. Right when he heard the bell he leapt up grabbing his bag and hauled ass out of there. Forgetting whatever pens or stuff that was sitting on top of the desk. Going to locker** #62** he put the code in on his lock. And stuck his head in side to breath so people wouldn't think he was hyperventilating, just some weird kid with his head inside his locker.

_Just calm down Matt. Your PSP is okay, don't cry. Just breathhhh.. In, out. Goood...But why did that touch that was probably an accident effect me so much. Ughhhh. So complicated. Kae, doesn't matter just get Ridge Racer and calm down. Wait, I think I put it in my bag before first period..._

Matt looks through his bag, and he can't find it. He goes back to his locker tearing up everything that might hide that precious game. Its no where.

_Maybe I left it in Mr. Conway's. If its not in there I'm gonna tear up some serious ass. _(A/N Hahaha.)

Matt walks into to Mr. Conway's class before his next class starts, but theirs still people already sitting in their seats. He walks to his desk, and no game. He checks inside the desk and no game. He is Officially freaking out by now. Thats his favorite game.

_What the hell this SUCKS. Who the fuck took it. Damn. I bet I'm just gonna have to buy a new one. Fucking great._

Matt walks out of the class room only to run into someone and fall flat on his ass.

"FUCK!" Matt says as he hits the ground.

_Owwww, what the..._

Matt looks up to find no one other then Mello. Mello was taller then Matt and had more muscle which explains why he fell.

"Oh, uuhhhh.. I-Im sorry." Matt stands up and trys to walk out of the class room but Mello stops him by putting his hand on Matt's chest to stop him. Matt's eyes go wide and look down at the hand.

"I think you left this in here last period, I tried to find you but I couldn't, so I was just gonna give it back to Mr. Conway, but here you are. So here." Mello said and held out Matt's game. For some reason Matt couldn't say anything. And took the game and put it in his bag and went around Mello out the door. When his wrist was pulled back. Matt turned around, and saw Mello was holding his wrist.

"Your suppose to say thank you." Mello said with a half way smile still holding on to his wrist. The contact made Matt nervous and hard for him to speak. But he finnaly got out. "T-thanks" And stared at Mello's hand still on his wrist. He was blushing, and he knew it. "Your welcome" Mello said in he suave voice and let Matt's wrist go. Matt turned around and walked fast so Mello didnt think he was running away from him, but he kind of was. Matts mind wasn't even on his favorite game that was now back in his hand but on the person who had given it to him. He didnt understand why such little contact like that made him so jittery.

••••••••

Kae :] FIRST CHAPTER! Woooo :]

Sorry I made Matt like an obsesive gamer it will make more sense in later chapters. ;D

And if I have any mistakes tell me. I can handle a little harsh help.

**EVIL TWIN**: But no flames or i'll punch somebody. HARD.

Kae? Kae. REVIEW pwease. (puppy dog eyes) It will make me uber happy. :]

PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :) Sorry to the people that reviewed. That it took me so long 3

* * *

Matt's alarm start ringing on full volume. Annoyed. He slips his hand out form underneath his covers and smacks it all to hell.

_Ahh there we go. Silence. Fuck school._

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Holy shit mom stop fucking knocking on the god damn door! Im fucking up!" Matt screams on the top of his lungs. Throwing the covers off his body. Wearing a very unattractive facial expression of annoyance.

"Okay honey just making sure!" He could tell she was wearing an accomplished grin on the other side of the door. This is how it is every morning. Him knocking off the alarm clock. Him going back to sleep. Then her knocking on the door till he cant take it any more.

He gets up from his bed and stretches. Trying to wake himself up at least a little bit. Walking into the bathroom he slips into the shower and rinses him self off and washes his hair and body.

_Good ole' shower best thing in the world, well besides sleep and PSP. And maybe Mello...Wait WTF? Did I just think of Mello? Ah fuck thats just wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Bleh. But Mello is pretty hot for a guy. Eeep no. NO. Stop thinking about him. _

Matt looks down noticing he has given himself a little problem, if you know what I mean. His eye widen and he turns the hot water to freezing cold. Trying to make it go away. His boner and his thoughts about Mello that caused it. The cold water kind of worked. Kind of.

_Shit.I cant believe I got a boner from a fucking guy... Wait does that make me gay? Ah, no I'm not gay. DUH. I only got that because he looks like a girl! A GIRL. So see its not my fault, that soooo doesn't make me gay...yeah..._

Matt steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist shaking his head to get these bad thoughts out. He quickly dry's off and pulls on some briefs. Walking to his closet he pulls out a white long sleeve shirt and slips it over his head. Then sliding on a pair of black skinny jeans. Then Shoving his feet into his favorite boots. And of course the final touch. His goggles.

Looking at the time he see's its time to go. He grabs his PSP, a few games, and his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. Walking out of his room he calls over his shoulder to his mom that he's leaving. Knowing she didn't hear him because she was on one of her vacuuming rampages this morning.

Walking into his garage he opens the doors and throws his back pack into the back of his red jeep. And placing his game system and games in the passenger seat. Starting the car he buckles (A/N Always buckle up children*thumb up!* ) up. Driving to school he had a very strong urge to skip so that he didnt have to see Mello. But then the other half of his brain was telling him to go so he COULD see Mello. Much to Matts dismay he pulls into a parking place apparently the evil side of his brain had won.

_I don't understand why I'm freaking out. I mean iv only known him for one fucking day... But maybe thats the problem.. That he could pull such strong emotions out from me from only a touch. Eh its probably just bad casserole. Stupid food..Hah...yeah thats it. Duh. _

Matt got through his first two periods without seeing Mello. Much to his delight. Then english rolled around and he knew he'd be sitting next to the blonde boy. Matt walked into the class room. He was the second one in there so he quickly went to his seat. Getting out his PSP he started playing his game.

He could here the heavy boots walking in the room and coming torwards him. He just tried to ignore it. He felt Mellos presence as he sat down in the seat next to his. "So, Matt." The deep voice spoke.

This made matt jump slightly. He paused his game. And turned to look at the leather clad man.

"Yeah?" He said, trying not to show any of the emotion he was feeling.

"You wanna come over to my place after school?" He said in a seductive voice smiling.

Matt's eyes widened, _wow, forward much?_

"Uhm, n-no sorry I can't. I have p-plans."

_Holy fuck, fuck, fuck stuttering. UGH! And what was he trying to do I'm not gay. Maybe he didn't mean it In a gay way, probably just in a friendly way. Ah no. The way he said it did not sound friendly. Anyways I really do have plans. Plans with a bag of chips, my PSP, and my bed. End of story. Yeah..._

"Plans huh?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I bet it would be a better time with me then whatever plans you've made" He said with a wink.

Matt didnt know what to say. Mello was defiantly coming on to him.

"Uhh. I-uh." As if on cue the teacher walked in signaling for us to be quiet. Mello smirked and turned to face the front of the room.

As soon as the class ended. Matt was out of there in a flash. He successfully got through to whole day with out seeing Mello again. He rushed to his locker throwing his things in his bag. Then stoped suddenly feeling stupid that he was literally running away from this guy. I mean come on Matt was a man. Men dont run a way like a little girl.

He slowly finished putting the rest of his stuff into his backpack when he suddenly felt a hand slip into his back pocket and grope his ass. As soon as he realized it was there it was gone. Matt turned around quickly looking for who had done it. And of course none other then Mello was walking away with a smirk on his lips. Matt shook his head trying not to get mad and go over there and kick some ass. Because frankly Matt wasn't to confident about fighting Mello. He was kind of scary and strong in a way. Which is a lot coming from Matt. The hard ass gamer of the school that would fuck anyone that messed with him up in a second.

_God, what a jerk. Did he have to grope my poor ass like that? Damn._

Matt thought ass he rubbed he ass trying get the cuties that he think he had gotten from Mello off. When he heard a crunching in his pocket. Reaching in he pulls out a folded piece of notebook paper.

_What the hell is this?..._

He unfolds the paper and reads.

_789-2345 (; Call me if you want to have some fun once in a while. Oh and sorry about the ass grope. I just couldn't resist. Love, Mello _

_Oh jesus. How fucking aggressive is this guy? Damn... Yeah. Right like im gonna call him just so I could get groped some more..well actually that wouldn't be so ba~ *(&($#~ Ah what the hell am I saying. Ew ew. No. Fuck. Ah._

Matt folded the paper back up and threw it in his back pack. Walking out of the school ready for some sleep after this very stressful day. Hah.


End file.
